Sparks
by Black Dragon Mistress
Summary: L made his first friend on that cursed holiday. He also gave his first kiss that holiday too. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I own nothing. July 4th Oneshot!


**A/N: Just got this up at about midnight- stupid traffic. Well, here's my cute little… thing I typed up. OOC-ness awaits, if you hadn't guessed. Yes, I did just do this for the heck of it. Had the idea for it for awhile, more of a little experiment. Not a very creative title, but whatever. Tell me what you think!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sparks

-3 Years Ago-

L– Ahem, _Ryuzaki_– had better things to do. He personally couldn't care less if it was some stupid holiday tonight. But, then again, he didn't have a choice in the matter. You see, there was only one reason Ryuzaki was awkwardly sitting in a little on-the-corner bakery listening to people whisper about his strange appearance or the dangerous explosives some idiot would decide to stick in the sky (endangering civilians' lives, might he add) instead of looking for a difficult case that would possibly interest him. Yes, he _definitely_ had better things to do.

Unfortunately Ryuzaki's dearest friend and father-figure had decided because tonight was "special" (Watari's words, not his) he needed to get some fresh air. If he needed fresh air he could crack a window, he had responded calmly. However, the foolish notion of leaving his hotel room had been insisted upon, and he decided (after much consideration) the best decision would be to concede defeat. If it had been anyone else (not like he has anyone else to talk to, but in a hypothetical situation) he would've never done so, but while Watari was a close friend he was also in charge of sweet distribution– which he could very well have used to his advantage.

And so, the result was a pale, sleep-deprived, and hunched over, 24-year-old in a white wrinkled long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans who appeared to not have bothered to brush his inky black hair perching oddly in a plastic and metal chair waiting for his order. His thumb found its way to his lips as he observed the small homey café, waiting almost impatiently for his order.

The place was cute in a way, it seemed to be purposely designed in order to make its' customers to feel comfortable. The walls were a nice green, somehow finding a middle ground between the annoyingly bright neon green and the darker shade that wasn't appealing at all, very pleasing to the eye but not too flashing. There was a simple white border lining the tops and bottoms of the walls and the ceiling was painted a subtle sky blue. Unlike most cafés this one wasn't crowded or small, not too say it was huge, just a size where everyone had a comfortable amount of space between them and complete strangers. Luckily many of the patrons were sitting in the tables (which had black and white striped umbrellas hanging over them); no doubt to watch the sky light up with exploding lights, so Ryuzaki was in an out-of-the-way spot. _And where the heck was his dang order?!_

As if to answer his thoughts (which were starting to take a turn for the worse) a sheepish waitress made her way to his table with a pale pink double-layered cake topped with whipped cream and a strawberry. The black-eyed man stopped in surprise to take in her rather shocking appearance.

The young girl (either at the end of high school or beginning college) stood before him, seeming to notice nothing odd about his sloth-like form. Bright pink hair cut in a rather choppy style, tips barely reaching her chin. Large eyes that seemed to be a hue that was made from mixing jade and emerald carefully. Skin nearly as pasty as his, but holding slight color to make it look healthier. So short that his slouched form would most likely tower over her if he took the time to stand up. She seemed to be wearing casual clothes, a simple black t-shirt and slim faded jeans with white converse sneakers, under the white apron she wore, which was caked with several ingredients like flour and frosting. Her flawless face only marred with pink icing. She– "Sakura", her nametag said– held out the plate to him with an apologetic smile.

"So sorry about the long wait! I'm usually not so late but there was a newbie in the kitchen that ended up accidentally putting her cake in my oven before me, so I had to wait a bit. Umm," she fidgeted slightly under his attentive stare– he couldn't be too mad could he? "I'm really sorry!" She scratched the back of her head nervously.

He awkwardly cleared his throat as he felt heat come to his cheeks and straightened his back a little, keeping his eyes glued to the pastry he now held to distract himself from her cute actions, "It is fine. I find it perfectly understandable."

"Thanks. Is there anything else you might need? Maybe a drink?"

If it was anyone else, he would've politely declined, taken his prize, and made his way home (after all, shouldn't Watari be satisfied by now?), but Ryuzaki had a sudden change of heart. Maybe this wasn't _so _bad. He requested a chocolate shake with cream and a cherry.

"I am surprised you would not take off early to enjoy the show tonight."

"I would, but my boss wants me here later than usual. Of all nights too, but there's always next year I guess," she pouted, looking away childishly.

"Ah," he found himself feeling unusually shy and replied with the most normal thing to say, "Anyways, I greatly appreciate your service tonight." His eyes lowered back to his cake. She smiled cheerfully before retreating to fetch his shake.

_Not bad at all._

* * *

-Now -

"Awww, it can't be _that_ bad, Ryuzaki." A cherry-haired girl told her raven-headed friend, who looked rather disgruntled, with a playful nudge.

"As a matter of fact, it is. You have no idea of how infuriating it is too have to explain nearly everything about my reasons for what I'm doing in this case. It feels as if they miss these details on purpose. Why is it the only person on the team who can keep up with me is my prime suspect and someone who isn't even _in_ the investigation?" The male's expression betrayed none of his frustration but his voice held the smallest note of annoyance.

"Oh, you can be such a little kid!" Sakura snickered and wrapped an arm around his neck to ruffle his hair (not helping the state it was in) and pull him closer, making red dash its' way over the detective's cheeks, before continuing; "Besides you need to remember that the task force isn't competent, it's you and Light who are overly-competent. Don't forget while you guys on that pedestal of yours' that us mere mortals are average, okay? As for me… well, maybe I just have an "adequate" understanding of the way you work, hmm?" She said these words jokingly before sticking her tongue at him.

He calmly (after a small internal war and some reluctance) took her hand by the fingers, cautiously bringing back from around his shoulders to return them to her side before placing them inside his pockets.

"Firstly, I am not a 'little kid'. Second, I am not familiar with this 'pedestal' of mine that you speak of." L remarked.

Sakura went a few feet in front of him to give him the most incredulous look she could muster, her face practically having _'Really?'_ written all over it. L only blinked obliviously in response and she shook her head at his attitude.

"Well, even if you're still commenting on your case, I'm still glad I dragged you out here. God knows if I hadn't you'd never get to have any fun without me." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I still don't find it necessary."

"Never said you would, it this thing called _'fun'. _You know that thing that you seem to want to destroy and neglect so badly. Seriously, _why _do you hate entertainment so much?" She sounded honestly curious.

He frowned, "I _do_ have fun. My _job_, which you are currently keeping me from, _is_ fun." She bowed her head for a moment, composing herself, before looking back at him with mock pity.

Truth be told, L was really happy he'd been forced out with Sakura. Happy enough that he didn't care about everyone staring, his lost work time, or the fact it happened before Light asked her (he could still feel the death glare).

_Ha. Ha._

She proceeded to wrap her arms around him as if to comfort him (ignoring any protests/struggles) and patted his head, "You poor, poor child. Its okay, you don't need to lie like that. I understand," she paused and looked at him with a smirk, "Any regrets yet?"

L escaped her loosened arms before taking a lollipop out of his back pocket, "Do they include becoming your friend? If so, then yes."

She stole his treat, "Oh please, you know you love me." She didn't notice his blush, "Don't worry, you don't have to admit aloud."

He quickly steered the conversation away, "Didn't you bring me here for a reason? If not, may I leave now?"

"Of course I did! The fireworks idiot!" Well, he certainly wasn't called _that_ a lot. How… refreshing.

"… …"

"Speaking of which, if we hurry up we'll get their just in time!" She yanked him along with her. Despite being thrown around like a ragdoll he felt a smile growing on his face at her antics.

By some stroke of luck, and Sakura's impatient steps, the pair had made it to a great spot to watch the display just when lights began to brighten up the night. Sakura got rid of the lollipop stick. An array of sparks flew apart in reds, greens, and whites first. Then the show began to speed up and purple and blue joined the show in ways that vague pictures appeared momentarily.

L suddenly got a sudden urge to do something. He couldn't identify what exactly what he wanted to do though. Panicking slightly on the inside at this new feeling he looked around himself in order to check if anyone was watching, just in case. As a detective he had learned to follow "gut feelings", as most people called them. This instance was no different. He walked closer to Sakura and calmly tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to him but L didn't give her any time to react, bending down slightly to press his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: L's got game. Was this cliché? Probably. Do I care? Not at all. Well, there's my mentioned oneshot I said I'd put up. Ta-da! Please review!**


End file.
